Maika Sasaki
Maika Sasaki is a resident of the Sergioverse and member of the Newsboy Legion. Background The events of Maika's previous life are unknown so far. She apparently had an accident in a forest near Comet City. While unconscious, Alfonso found her and decided to implant her another of his Biometals, the Model M. After that, she was put in a vegetative state inside a test tube. Months later, Sergio and the rest of the Newsboy Legion discovered the laboratory where Maika was being held into. Upon discovering her, the liquid inside the test tube became sentient and attacked the group in the form of the Stasis Devil. Once the Stasis Devil was defeated, Maika was brought to a hospital where she stood in observation for a short time. However, at that moment, Maika woke up in a state of high anxiety, triggering the powers that the Biometal granted her. Once she was calmed down and somewhat recovered, Maika had nowhere to go as she didn't remember anything from her past life before the accident. Sergio decided to keep her under his tutelage so she could learn to control her powers and resided in Luisianna's house. Due to this, Maika would become a new member for the Newsboy Legion. Appearence Maika is a young white girl around her 20s. Her hair is dark red and long, which she ties into a ponytail. Her eyes are crimson. She sports a large scar on the left side of her jaw, probably caused by her accident, as well as one in her chest due to the operation where her Biometal was implanted. Her everyday outfit consists of: * A navy-blue cardigan with white cuffs and collar. It is slightly torn * Black leggings with a tear on the right leg * Dark brown flats * A grey ribbon that she uses to tie her hair into a ponytail * Black gloves with light blue fingers Powers and abilities The Biometal Model M grants Maika the power of electricity and magnetism. Said powers are channeled by the gloves she wears, which means Alfonso probably gave them to her shortly after implanting the BIometal into her body. Despite having a Biometal, it is unknown if the Kingdom Crystals can amplify its powers like Sergio and Shawn can. Personality Maika is quite melancholic as a result for being isolated for so long and apparently suffers anxiety. Her anxiety breakdowns cause her powers to go berserk, as she almost destroyed the hospital room she was into after being rescued by Sergio and his friends. It is because of this that Sergio was determined on teaching her to control her powers. Even though she was unconscious during that time, Maika says that she could still feel how something or someone was tinkering with her body, probably referring to the time Alfonso operated her to implant the Biometal. She tries to avoid those thoughts as they can fuel her anxiety. Relationships * Sergio Applepicker - Mentor * Jorge Giordano, Marta Goodday, Dani, Laura Canciella, Alvaro, Carlos, Shawn Applepicker, Luisianna, Ian Whitewings, Silvia, Alba Crystalia, Ace-13 - Fellow Newsboy Legion members * Alfonso Klock - Nemesis Other counterparts Maika (Fire Emblem) Maika has a counterpart of the same name in Nintendo's Fire Emblem series. She is found fighting an army of Necrons in the outskirts of the village where Marta's magic mentor lives, as she was going to ask him for a cure of the blindness that she inflicted into herself after a magic accident years ago. She immediately joins the group as a Witch. This class functions mostly as her counterpart in Fire Emblem Fates, she masters Dark magic but her strongest point is that she is able to teleport to almost any point in the battlefield. She can promote into Vestal. She is also able to perform a magic-based Triangle Attack with Marta and Alba. She also appears in Fire Emblem Heroes as a flying Red Tome user holding the title of "Cursed Sorceress". At 5 stars, she has a unique weapon named Nosferatu, which makes her recover half of the damage dealt to the enemy unit. Akane Sasaki (Persona) Maika has a counterpart named Akane Sasaki in the Persona series. In Persona S, she enrolls the Kamui Boarding School as a first year in the middle of the school year. Soon after, the Zodiac Shadow of Gemini calls her in to destroy her soul, but the Basement Dwellers intervene. While the fight is hard, Akane awakens to her Persona to aid the protagonists in the battle. After that, she'll stay in the team providing support. Her Persona is Fi and it cannot be used in battle, so she stays behind the front line providing support. She also has a Social Link representing the Hanged Man arcana. Once this Social Link is maxed out, Akane will have a Second Awakening and her Persona will transform into the Plain Doll Trivia * Maika seems to bear some inspiration from Monika, a character from Doki Doki Literature Club. Before receiving her name, Maika was referred to as Codename: Monika Category:Characters Category:Sergioverse Category:Heroes